Surprise
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Kai, for unknown reasons, has become very stressed. Naturally, Lloyd has an idea of how to help him. Rated M for implied sex. Just some cute, plotless, fluffy smut.


**Just some fluffy smut (or smutty fluff) for Greenflame~**

 **Same thing as before, by the way: If you don't like Greenflame, then just turn back. No one's forcing you to look.**

* * *

Lloyd stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the clothes he wore just for his boyfriend. Kai's red hoodie — no shirt on underneath — paired with silky panties and thigh-high stockings of the same colour. Biting his lip, he turned his hips to get a better look of how the panties fit him. _Are they too much? Or should I get rid of the socks?_

"You almost done in there, Lloyd?" Kai called from behind the bathroom door. "You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

"U-uh…" Lloyd's face went as red as the clothes he now wore. "Almost! Just gimme a sec…" He tugged the panties again, making sure they were up high enough on his hips. He nodded to himself when he was satisfied. "Y-yeah, I'm done!" _Hopefully Kai won't be weirded out…_

Trying to ignore how hot his face felt, Lloyd opened the door just a crack, peeking through. Kai was reading one of his comic books that he stashed under the bed. Taking a deep breath, Lloyd opened the door all the way and stood in the entrance, waiting for Kai to look. Hearing the door creak, Kai put the comic book back down under the bed.

"I was wondering what you were doing in there," Kai began. "I was getting worried you weren't…" He trailed off as he stared at Lloyd, his dark eyes going wide. "…doing okay."

Lloyd did his best to look confident despite the situation, putting his hands on his hips. "Y-you've been really stressed lately," he stammered. He cleared his throat, and gave his hips a playful wiggle. "So I got a little dressed up, just for you."

Kai didn't respond, his mouth now gaping at the sight. Feeling a little awkward under his scrutinizing gaze, Lloyd was about to go back into the bathroom to just change into his pyjamas, until he saw the bulge in his pants. _He likes it!_

"W-wow," he finally said. "Red looks really good on you…"

"You think so?" Lloyd got onto the bed beside Kai, smiling sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if you'd like this, to be honest. I've never worn lingerie for you before, so…"

Kai sat up, moving closer to him and looking him up and down. "Well, I hope you wear it more often. Because…wow."

Lloyd laughed, reaching up to cup his boyfriend's blushing cheek. "So are you gonna kiss me, or are you gonna keep sitting there looking at me the way Cole looks at cake?"

Kai rolled his eyes, smirking. "Dork."

He moved so he was straddling Lloyd's hips, and leaned in to kiss him. The blond immediately reciprocated, moaning as Kai gently bit his plump bottom lip. Lloyd tangled his fingers in his hair, trying to move his hips so he could grind against Kai's crotch, which was always just out of reach. A hot tongue prodded at his lips, and he parted them to allow it in, twisting his own tongue around Kai's. Lloyd smirked as he heard the brunet's own groans of pleasure, and unzipped the hoodie all the way to expose himself more.

Once they parted, panting and red-faced, Kai looked down at Lloyd, licking his lips. "I love you so much…" he breathed, trailing a finger down Lloyd's chest, circling his bright pink nipples. He arched his back under Kai's touch, his nipples hardening, desperate for more.

"P-please, Kai…" he whined. "Let's go all the way tonight…"

Kai smirked, leaning down and kissing Lloyd's neck, the latter cursing under his breath; he knew he was sensitive there. He gasped and shivered as Kai ever so gently nipped the skin, sucking on it until the pale flesh bruised. _Well, now I have to wear a scarf or something tomorrow…_ he thought.

"B-babe, please…" Lloyd tugged at Kai's hair desperately. His action was returned with a lick and nibble to his earlobe that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Did you prepare yourself at all…?" Kai whispered into his ear. When Lloyd nodded, he could almost feel Kai grin. "Good…"

~o~o~o~o~

Pale dawn light filled the bedroom, the sounds of birdsong filling the morning silence. Lloyd groaned softly as he opened his eyes, blinking away his sleepiness. He remembered him and Kai collapsing on the bed together after a very heated session, and how Kai littered his cheeks and neck with kisses as they fell asleep.

Lloyd looked down at himself. He still wore the thigh-highs, but the panties were gone. _Probably on the floor,_ he guessed. He rolled over, wincing a little from how sore his backside still was, coming face-to-face with a sleeping Kai. He smiled, gently wrapping his arm around Kai's neck, noticing the bite-shaped bruise on his skin. Lloyd smirked. _If he's gonna give me a hickey, then he can have one of his own._

He felt Kai stir in his hold, and smiled as his eyes opened. Red eyes met with dark brown, both blinking once in a silent "I love you", and Kai draped his arm over Lloyd's waist, holding him protectively close. He nuzzled the top of Lloyd's head, kissing it and breathing in the smell of his fluffy blond locks.

"Let's just stay in bed all day," Kai murmured. "No training at all… Just you and me, cuddling all day…"

Lloyd smiled, nuzzling Kai's neck and giving his bruise a feather-soft kiss; Kai barely reacted, simply sighing in bliss. "That's the best idea you've ever had."

Kai separated so he could look Lloyd in the eyes. "And wearing that sexy lingerie was one of your best ideas…"

Smiling, he kissed Kai on the lips, letting the sunlight that filled the room illuminate his tanned skin as if their love was everything that his element of fire represented: passion, love, and most of all, warmth and comfort.

* * *

 **It was originally just going to be some fluff, but one thing led to another and now it's a smut-fluff!**

 **Once again, I'm still not taking requests. But please review~**


End file.
